Prompt Challenges
by Cascadenight
Summary: A collection of prompts based on ones given at the web discussion board: Pokemaniacs. Also a collection of AUs and other things, more info inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, this little ****ficlet is based off a prompt from the board Pokemaniacs, as stated earlier. PokeManiacs is a forum I have joined recently where pokemon fans get together and discussing a wide range of topics. Not everything is necessarily pokemon related and that's what makes it fun. The people are nice and there are other authors on there that have their own FFN accounts as well. Please I recommend you check it out, I'm not much of a forum person and I really like the place and the people! **

**It's called PokeManiacs, a link will be on my profile soon, but I'm sure you can find it with Google until then! :)**

**Prompt: One character gets into an accident**

**Genre: Hurt/Angst**

**I did Wallace and Steven, no Autumn for this one but it's set within my own little universe but within the timeline of ORAS. Except Wallace is still Champion. It's really short and I'm practicing writing emotions, kinda stale for this one I gotta say, but I'll get the hang of it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Wallace doesn't remember getting to the hospital or even finding Steven's room. All he remembers is getting a phone call at the same time the news cast came on about the collapse. His heart had given out, of all the times Steven is out collecting rare stones, this <em>one<em> has to end with the cave collapsing.

From Sootopolis to Rustboro Wallace had flown, in record time, to find Mr. Stone waiting inside the hospital to explain the situation to the champion. Steven had been leaving when a small earthquake hit and part of the cave he was in came crashing down. Thankfully, his Metagross had been out and the pokemon managed to help his trainer to safety, though not quick enough. Steven had been caught under some debris before his pokemon could get him out.

But he is stable, unconscious, but it could have been worse.

The news was good, not great, but enough to get the grip on Wallace's chest to relax and allow him to breathe.

Since speaking to Mr. Stone, Wallace hasn't moved from the spot next to Steven as the former Champion slumbers. Bandages cover most of the young man's face, part of his body not covered by the blanket is also covered in white bandages. His face is a bit swollen around his forehead and jaw area, his hair has been sloppily brushed back out of his face. His silver-blue locks are filthy with dirt and bits of rock.

"You always had the weirdest luck," Wallace smiles at Steven, reaching up to brush some dirt out of his hair. "You've survived worse without a scratch, and now you're still alive but..."

The blue haired man trails off, biting his lip as he can't bring himself to say that he has to fight to live. It would mean facing the realization that Steven could lose the fight and be gone forever. It's a possibility Wallace isn't quite ready to face, Steven's been there for him since the beginning, at his side at every turn. He's not ready to say goodbye, there is still much for them to do and even more for them to see.

Wallace coughs to cover up a quiet sob, something dark and empty grows in his chest as he stares at Steven's face. He looks so peaceful, would death be painful for him? He doesn't deserve that, he deserves to come out of this alive and set on the road of recovery. Was he scared? Did he know what was going on? Were his last words about his family?

"Just... Just wake up soon, okay?" Wallace whispers grasping Steven's hand and squeezing it. "I'm here, I'll help you out... I won't leave you."


	2. Chapter 2

**This prompt came from somewhere else, it asked for fluff and romance and with how many people on the forum liked the last one I decided to continue it! Hope you like Originshipping!**

* * *

><p><em>Everything's shaking, there's a rumbling sound like thunder in the distance, but he's so far down he shouldn't be hearing thunder. A few yards down the path there's the all too familiar sound of rocks crashing into each other. Steven's heart leaps into his throat, he spins around to find Metagross zooming his way. <em>

_His hand reaches out for his pokemon as everything grows dark around him..._

"No!" Steven gasps, sitting up in his bed and then groans as his broken body stings with the movement.

"Steven?" Wallace barges into his room then, flipping on the lights and rushing to his side. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Steven pants as if he'd been running for miles, he tries to adjust himself but his body is bandaged up so well he feels like a mummy trying to break free.

Wallace helps him, putting an arm around his shoulder and letting the other man gently fall back onto his bed. Steven lets out a pained sigh, next to him, the bed dips as Wallace plants himself at the former champion's side. Neither speak, this isn't the first time that Steven has woken up in the middle of the night screaming. It's been days since he left the hospital and Wallace has been taking care of him ever since.

"You know you can talk to me," Wallace prompts reaching over to the bedside table to grab a small towel. He turns to Steven, his blue eyes capturing the other's silver ones, "I am here for you."

"I know, I know," Steven croaks, trying to bat away Wallace's hands as he cleans the sweat off his forehead. It's not that he doesn't trust Wallace, it's the complete opposite, he's not ready to face what happened yet. Every time his mind brings him there, he can't handle the fear he felt, the way Wallace was on his mind moments before the world disappeared. "I'm not ready to handle it."

"You will be though, you're as tough as a rock," Wallace smirks returning the towel to the table.

Steven snorts at the joke. "Only when you're here."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not leaving, huh?" Wallace grins, leaning forward plant a kiss on his lips when Steven turns his head. "What?"

"M-my face," he replies making a vague gesture with a twitch of his cheek towards the large bruise and cuts that take up half of his face. "It's... gross."

Wallace bursts with laughter, he brushes the hair out of Steven's face. "Steven Stone, you are anything but gross no matter what you look like. Now, I'm going to kiss you and you're going to like it."

And who is Steven to argue with that logic?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this wasn't a prompt, but I recently got into AU's sooo this is a Mermaid AU! It's originally much longer than this, but I shortened it up because not many people are interested in AU's. This is, again originally, gonna be with Autumn in it as well, but for now I might just make it another Originshipping thing. Idk for sure yet. If I do a story of this, it'll probably be in Side Story Adventures. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Metagross, let's check over here," Steven calls towards his pokemon as the two of them travel deeper into a cave right outside of Rustboro.<p>

Gravel crunches beneath his feet as Steven leads the way deeper into the cave, a flashlight in hand as the natural lighting begins to dim the deeper he goes. With Metagross at his side, Steven knows he's safe, no pokemon in these caves could harm his steely type pokemon. So he marches forth, without a hint of fear in him and a sense of familiarity as he touches the cold walls.

This is home to him.

He watches his step, continuing down the long curved, walkway, a sense of adventure washing over him at the neverending loop. Having never been this far in, Steven doesn't know what's at the end of the tunnel and there's no time like the present to find out.

_Splash!_

"Huh?" Steven pauses, glancing back at his pokemon in confusion. "Did you hear that?"

He rounds a corner and slips down a small hill with a yelp, his bottom smacks into soft grass at the bottom of the short slope. His eyes pop open again, he looks up to see a hole in the top of the mountain side and sunlight shining down onto a beautiful round pool. Behind him, Metagross floats down, spreading it's large appendages, the pokemon plops itself down next to its trainer without a sound.

Grass, even flowers, have grown here in patches surrounding the pond filled with crystal blue waters. Steven approaches the edge inspects the edge, boulders line the bottom of the pool all the way to the wall where it turns into a darker, low ceiling, tunnelway. Up above, the cry of Wingull are heard as they fly by on their way towards the ocean. Steven glances up and catches sight of fluffy white clouds against a deep blue sky.

"Wow, I-"

He pauses, freezing at the sound of water splashing again though accompanied by a grunt that is most definitely human. Metagross floats over the water, towards the wall and some larger boulders sticking up out of the water, to investigate the noise. Steven watches, setting his stuff down carefully and moving on land towards the same place with quiet steps.

The noise comes again, this time more panicked, alerting Steven to the distress of the person. He approaches the closest boulder and scurries up the side of it just as a startled yelp sounds and Metagross makes a surprised noise.

"What's happening?" Steven calls, sliding over the other side of the boulder onto another one in a circle of boulders creating an even smaller, shallow pool.

His feet hit the rock with a soft thumping sound, alerting a blue haired man to his presence. The man, caught between two rocks by his hips, stares at Steven with wide eyes. The blue of his irises remind Steven of the very pool they're standing next to, their depths endless and mysterious. Though now he looks terrified as if caught doing something bad.

"Hello, I can help you," Steven speaks in a careful tone. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

The man nods his head, still a bit shaken up by Steven's and his pokemon's sudden appearance, and tries to wiggle himself out some more. Metagross moves from the man's from to Steven's side, giving his trainer a wary look. Steven regards it with confusion, but continues on, who knows how long this guy has been here?

"Metagross, sit between the boulders and push them apart," Steven tells his pokemon before kneeling behind the man. "I'm going to pull you out of here, okay?"

The man nods back, looking as if he doesn't want Steven to see something, but it's too late. As Steven straightens his back and puts his hands under the man's arms, he notices right away.

He's a merman.

Steven pauses for a moment and just stares at the tail, enamored by it's beautiful sheen akin to the tail of a Milotic. Cream colored scales shine white when caught in the sunlight. Towards the bottom, where the fin spreads out, the scales turn black, blue and red. The man wiggles his fin trying to free himself from between the rocks, but he flinches and some blood spurts from the rocks.

"Wait, wait!" Steven urges adjusting his grip on his upper body. "Metagross, now!"

The pokemon heaves a grunt, using its metal arms to push apart the boulders with relative ease. Crunching sounds are heard as the rocks grind against the others, then suddenly, water comes gushing in from the other pool lifting the merman's tail from between the rocks and freeing him.

Steven's smiles, laughing as water splashes before yelping when his foot slips and he falls in. The warm water swallows Steven up, the merman pulls away and watches as the human swims to the surface and towards the edge. Gasping and spitting out water, Steven hoists himself up and onto the ground, wiping his face clear of his hair and water.

His eyes scan the water, hoping to see the merman once more, but falters in disappointment. Gone. Not even a thank you at that.

"I must have been imagining it..." Steven mutters reaching for his bag.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! This isn't the Mermaid AU continued, that'll be later this week, I hope. Instead this is Sacredshipping (Eusine/Morty) Coffee shop AU where Eusine is a private investigator and Morty is a palm reading barista. I didn't realize I love AUs until I started writing them and now I think I'm obsessed. If there's something you want to see, feel free to send me a prompt and a ship, through PMs please!**

* * *

><p>Eusine is late and he is almost <em>never<em> late when on his way to a scheduled interview while on a case. Though as he turns into the parking lot of the local coffee shop, The MooMoo Cafe, he feels a little flutter in his chest. He beats it down, this is merely a coffee run, a quick one so that he isn't later than he already is.

But it's not the coffee that's got his heart fluttering, nor is it his daily palm reading that he gets there. No, it's far worse than that, it's the palm reading barista that's got his heart hammering as he enters the establishment.

The bell above the door jingles as he steps in, the aroma of coffee beans assaults his nostrils and he inhales deeply. He grins as if the smelling the beans wakes him up. He glances around the busy place.

Light fixtures hang from the ceiling over each square table and booth against the walls and windows, cream shades with cherry blossoms painted atop adorn each light. They give off a soft honey glow, giving the cherry wood walls, tables and front counters a warm sheen. Along the walls are old carvings of the history of Ecruteak, of the Legendary Beasts said to have existed long ago and of their destruction.

Eusine loves the history of the place, the stories that pass through here and the unique orders. Not only do they sell the usual, coffee, tea, scones, muffins and the like, but with certain orders, you can get a palm reading. The family that owns it, the Matsuba's, pride themselves of their psychic lines and offer a reading to anyone who is willing. Many believe it to be a hoax, but they still return in the hopes of getting another.

According to the stories, the more you return, the more your spirit familiarizes itself with the place; becomes comfortable with it. This allows the family to read clearer futures and have better accuracy. Whether it's an advertising scam to get people to return or not, Eusine has yet to uncover. Perhaps it is because he is too busy getting his palm read by one singular person.

"Good morning," the relaxed, milky tone calms Eusine as he approaches the counter. Morty, or Mortimer as his Grandmother loves to call him by, smiles at the investigator. His eyes, a deep violet, swell under the dim lighting like ocean waves. They never fail to draw Eusine in and make him forget about important things, like the _appointment_ he is ten minutes late for. "The usual?"

Eusine shakes away his thoughts and grins, his hands clenching in his pockets as he regards Morty with caution. "Yes, please. I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"No, reading then?" Morty tilts his head, a smile playing on his lips turning into a pout.

"I-I can't..." he replies, his legs trembling at the sight of Morty's lips upturned, his very kissable lips.

"I can do it quickly," Morty prods turning away to put together Eusine's coffee, since it's Tuesday he'll get something with espresso in it. He's never picky, but Tuesday's he needs something with espresso because it's such a busy day. "I promise."

"Fine, fine." Eusine hands his cash to the girl at the register and moves on to a small table near the wall.

It's the usual seat, near the back window where the Bell Tower looms in the distance, gleaming in the daylight. On the wall of next to his table is the Beast of the North Winds, able to purify dirty water. The first day he came in, unaware of the strange traditions surrounding the coffee shop, Morty told him that this was his spot. Where his spirit is best read, though Eusine still doesn't understand what that has to do with his palm.

As Morty rounds the counter and heads towards him, Eusine pulls of his gloves and accepts the to-go mug with a muttered thank you. He tries to keep himself under control as the man sits down across from him and holds out a pale hand for his. The routine is common, Eusine hesitantly holds out his hand as Morty waits for him to gather his courage with neverending patience.

Once held out, Morty takes his hand and runs his fingers all along the crevices, his violet eyes furrowed in concentration as he maps his palm. Eusine watches with fascination while sipping away at his steaming beverage. Although he'd never admit it out loud, he adores watching him work. The way his golden locks slip past his ears as he bows his head in concentration or how his eyes become clouded when it's a really good day, or how he purses his lips when sensing something. Eusine finds himself distracted each time.

"Hmm... You're going to have a good day today," Morty speaks still cradling Eusine's palm in his right hand while his left fingers trace circular patterns around his palm. "Though, you had a rough morning and now you're late."

"Thanks, Sherlock," Eusine rolls his eyes. He shivers at Morty's touch, the barista's incessant circling drives him crazy. "Why can't you ever tell me something farther in the future?"

"You don't stop by enough," he shrugs with a smirk. "Your spirit isn't comfortable yet."

That's a lie, he's here almost everyday.

Eusine narrows his eyes, "What does my 'spirit' have to do with my hand?"

"That is a secret," Morty leans forward, still holding his hand. Eusine can smell a hint of mint on his breath and see the dips and crevices in Morty's irises. As if he didn't love his eyes enough. "Let's just say, we're better with our hands."

At that, Eusine flushes a deep red, he splutters for a moment before glancing over at the clock on the wall. _Fifteen_ minutes late! And it'll be later because they're over in Goldenrod.

He starts to stand, nearly knocking over the drink the process, pulling his hand away from Morty. "I-I have to go. Like you said, I'm late."

The purple eyed man smiles coyly, waving as Eusine puts on his gloves. "Have fun at work. See you again tomorrow."

Eusine mutters goodbye, holding the cup up to his face to hide the growing blush on his cheeks. He really should stop going there, it only serves to rattle him up even more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a quick little something I put together before class, it's Originshipping for this one!**

* * *

><p>By the third week, the last being the first week of summer, Steven had been to the secret pool at least twice each day to get a glimpse of the merman again. All to no avail, the merman hasn't been back since, but it's not enough to deter the Champion. His interest is far too strong to miss at least one more chance to speak with the being.<p>

He's set down small groups of stones within the pool to lure the merman back up to the surface, it was the only thing he could think of with what little he knows of mermen and maids.

Today, as always, he sits down and begins to read a portfolio for work. His lumbering pokemon settles next to him, closing it's massive legs into fall into a light slumber.

_Crack..._

Metagross perks up moments later, its red eyes scanning the area, beside him Steven doesn't move from his intense focus. The pokemon leans up, glancing into the water to see another pebble pierce the surface and slide across the gravel a few feet from Steven's foot. Again, the human doesn't notice, frowning at the manual at some mistake.

The steel type picks itself up and moves towards the edge of the water, peering into the depths when a pebble smacks it right on the forehead. A second later, a figure comes bursting out shouting something incoherent. The pokemon yelps in surprise, pushing Steven to the ground and standing over him protectively.

"Argh!" Steven grunts, the portfolio sliding from his fingertips across the ground. "Meta- what?"

In the pool, the merman waves at him as if nothing were wrong with the scene. A sharp toothed smile gleans back at Steven, reminding him that he could be in a little danger from the man. But he ignores that part and moves forward to try communicating with him.

"Uh, hello?" Steven gets up, nudging his pokemon away and grinning back at the merman.

The being tilts his head at Steven and beckons him forward, when the human does so, he reaches up and touches his temple. Steven feels his lungs empty of all air and something probing his mind, he reaches up to pull away but the merman's grip is strong. But as quickly as it started, the grip disappears and he gasps in air.

"What was that?" Steven demands, gasping in air and staring at the merman with hesitance. Metagross takes his spot next to his trainer, eyeing the merman wearily.

The merman sets himself up more on the edge, Steven's eyes flicker to the gash on his tail, and coughs. Steven's eyes widen as he watches the merman attempt to speak, his heart begins hammering, wondering what he might say and what his voice sounds like. Does he speak english?

"T-than-nk...Y-you," the man speaks, frowning as if unsure of his words, his voice comes out raspy and deep. A thick accent Steven can't place, laces the man's words as he repeats the two words over and over.

"Yes, that's correct," Steven reassures him, sitting up, a smile on his face. "How are speaking english? Could you always?"

"No, I learned from you," he speaks, drawing out each word for practice. "You're quite skilled in english."

"Thanks," the merman winks, settling back into the water, his head resting on his fists. "What'sss your name?"

"My name is Steven," the silver haired man answers.

"Steven," he tests out the name, repeating it a few more times before nodding to himself that he has it correct. "My name is Wallace."

"That's a very..."

"'Human' name?" Wallace tilts his head with a smile. "Yes, it's roughly translated from my own language. You see, I am very interested in the human tongue and have studied it for a while. This is the first time, I've put it to practice."

"I see, I've been trying to see you for a while, you were hurt..." Steven trails off as Wallace turns to lift his tail from the water.

"I am fine, Mother tended to my wounds," Wallace explains gesturing to the faded scars on his tail. Now he's missing a few scales, but other than that it's not gushing the blood it was when he was hurt.

"I see..." Steven gazes at the tail and its marvelous scales glistening back at him.

"What's that?" Wallace speaks, dropping his tail and gesturing to the portfolio out of reach.

Steven grins, reaching for the book and turns back to tell Wallace about his job and what he does. The merman watches with interest, asking questions here or there about the people, the places and the sights. Metagross even warms up to Wallace, allowing the merman to run a hand along its rough exterior with ease. All the while, Steven watches in amazement, wondering just where this friendship will go.


End file.
